My Dear Temptress
by SerenityFae
Summary: "Temptress: A woman capable of destroying a man's mind with a mere look. They are only satisfied with the essence of their mate and stop at nothing to acquire it. Meaning they will crave it more than anything else. In short this is me saying you've hit Temptress Puberty! Have fun just not too much fun! I don't want grandchildren just yet! - Love Mom" WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

My Dear Temptress

* * *

_Chapter one: The Letter._

* * *

Sunlight was the first thing to wake me up, next was the heat source cuddling me from behind. His tanned arms were wrapped around my waist and holding onto it as if it were his life source. Rolling my mocha coloured eyes, I tried to pry the Dragon Slayers death grip off of me which only made it tighten.

"What is this? Some kind of torture mechanism?" I whispered to myself, not wanting to wake the sleeping idiot up. I _normally _would have just kicked him in his _special place_ but today was special, meaning I had to bide by the deal Natsu and I made. I wasn't allowed to do anything mean (to him) whilst he couldn't start a fight with Gray. Thankfully I had accepted his terms and conditions but what I didn't get was why _I _had to make him pancakes on _my _birthday.

Giving up on pulling and tugging on his arms, I sighed, shutting my eyes letting sleep take me away again. Something buried itself in the crook of my neck and inhaled, making my eyes shoot open.

_What the hell was he doing?!_

"Lu...shee..."

I couldn't contain the blush that dusted my cheeks and desperately searched for a way to escape, I discovered none. Frowning slightly, I decided to just ignore it and try to catch another hour of blissful solitude in my own mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Not working!_

Frustrated, I kicked the duvet covers off of my body and turned to face the Pink haired teenage boy in hopes of waking him up, but what I didn't expect was what _I _did. Somehow my fingers had started trailing his biceps, then to his bare, muscly chest and then made circles over his cheeks. I heard him groan in his sleep and felt him tighten his grip on me, not minding it like before. I had never noticed how innocent Natsu looked whilst sleeping, true I'd always have my back to him but _still. _My breath hitched when he gripped onto my sides, meaning I couldn't change my position. _Damn! _Surrendering, I placed my ear to where his heart should have been, listening to it's steady rhythm that seemed hypnotic.

_Was it just me, or did I seem overly girly today?_

* * *

**My Dear Temptress**

* * *

Slowly, I peeled my mocha eyes open to stare at the empty space beside me.

_Where did Natsu go?_

I flipped the covers off of my body and placed a foot on the wooden flooring of my bedroom. The sound came across as a soft _pit pat _when my heel would strike the ground as I made my way towards the square of land that served as my kitchen.

Scent after scent hit my nose when I walked through the archway that was originally meant to be a door. There, lying defenseless on the marble counter next to the fridge that doubled as a human body cooler during restless summer days, was a plate of pancakes.

Spring air wafted through the room from the open window that the Dragon Slayer had used to make his quick escape earlier. Strange, I didn't know he had the decency to know _not _to wake a teenage girl from her sleep, let alone cook!

I made my way to the full plate to spot words written in syrup, _Happy 17__th__ Luce! ^.^_

I smiled despite myself and proceeded to pop each and every fluffy circle in my mouth that happily accepted. In total, it took me seven minutes to eat the pancakes as well as wash it down with a glass of apple juice.

_Ding!_

My eyebrows furrowed. That was the doorbell, _nobody used the door! _Curiously, I pushed open the hallway's slab of wood and was gifted by a single letter gracing the narrow passage alongside a fairly big box. Swiping the envelope up, I turned it over to see the address.

None.

Raising a blonde eyebrow, I ripped it open and was rewarded with a folded piece of yellow-ish parchment.

* * *

_**(A/N: Need to read letter to understand)**_

* * *

_My Dear Lucky Lucy,_

_How are you? You getting this means that I'm not around anymore and you're either left alone with your father or seem to be stranded on a deserted island with post as your only means of communication. I hope for the latter. Don't get me wrong, I love your dad, it's just he's useless when it comes to girl things. _

_I hope your life is proceeding as you always dreamed. Are you taking good care of my gate-keys? I hope you are!_

_The reason for this letter is that I have a few things to explain. Did you ever wonder how different__ you're body seemed to shape itself compared to other girls your age, with a chest bigger than your thighs and a waist like an hourglass? How about when you're around men during spring and can't stop passing out or feeling hotter/colder than usual? _

_I can give you answers to all of these questions, you just have to believe me and for __your__ sake, I hope you do._

_My father was a mage, a summoner in fact! He could do amazing things, calling forth demons and angels alike. One day, he decided to call upon a creature that no one had the guts to, a __Temptress__._

_Rumour stated that The Temptress was a woman, capable of destroying a mans mind with a mere look and seducing them with a bat of an eyelash. Apart from that, they had unmatched beauty, one that women strived for their entire life and never achieved. __Well sweetie, I think you should know that the Temptress my dad called up was named Thorne and she just so happened to fall in love with him. That perverted summoner!_

_But anyway, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been born and neither would you and I'm grateful for that! Besides, she was my mother and I loved her dearly._

_I met your father when I was your age, not by coincidence like he thought __oh no!__ You see, every species has a mating season and hits puberty at a certain time. For Temptress', it's about 16-19 years of age, they will hunt out their mate and will consume their...__essence.__ You'll understand what it is later, don't worry!_

_They stop at nothing and no one to mark their mate and feed, it's not our fault, we just crave them. I found your father in the market place and kissed him right there and then! Ah, memories~!_

_So in short, this is me saying that you are a Temptress and have hit Puberty! Congratulations! Good luck finding your mate honey! Have fun, but not too much fun! I don't want grandchildren just yet! Some necessities are in the box I've sent with!_

_Love,_

_Layla Heartfilia,_

_Your forever loving mom._

_P.S_

_Happy Birthday Lucy, never forget I love you._

The paper fell from my hands. What?!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two will be out shortly~!**

**-Kai-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy that Chapter 1 went so well and got good feedback. So here's...**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Desire sucks!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy groaned into her hands as she sat at the Fairy Tail bar with Mira on the other side, going about her business. Her mom had left her completely vulnerable to this Temptress Puberty! Her cheeks heated up at the thought of having to _mate _with someone. Images of what had been inside her "Birthday Box" flashed into her mind. A pair of _special _underwear, curtesy of her mother, a sexy nurse outfit, once again, curtesy of her mother, there was even a _manual _for Temptress Puberty which had earned a crooked smile from the busty blonde. There had been another thing too, and she just so happened to be wearing it. A black choker with a cream rose as it's center piece. It even had three chains of beads strung from the one side to the next, casting a semi-circle shadow across the area above her chest. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the pink haired boy that came up to hug her from behind, expecting an infamous Lucy-Kick. When she hadn't responded, his mind went into overdrive. Was she ill? Did she decide on ignoring him for the day? What could he do to make her-?

"Oh! Hey Natsu!" Came the chirpy voice of the female trapped in his embrace, knocking him out of his own string of thoughts.

"Happy Birthday Luce" He stated, deciding not to remove his arms until Lucy told him too. A small sigh erupted from the said girl as the scent of the male hit her full on. He smelt like ashes and strangely, honey. It sent a shiver down her spine, even though she had switched her usual pink shirt with a white polo-neck to conceal the choker. The action didn't seem to go unnoticed by the Dragon Slayer whose face scrunched up in confusion.

"Are you cold Luce?" Natsu asked, feeling that it was the answer to the discomfort she displayed.

"Eh? N-No! That's not it. Don't let it bug you" She assured, scratching the back of her arm. Looking down, the Celestial Mage spotted the pair of tanned and slightly buff arms that circled around her waist from behind. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as she wondered what it would be like if he had hugged her higher up. Her legs squirmed and that's when she felt the electrical current flow through her body, frying her thoughts as well as fantasies. She gasped alarming Natsu whose hands instantly released her to swing the chair so that she was facing him with scarlet cheeks. He began to talk to her but nothing went through to Lucy's brain which was to drained to comprehend anything he said, all she saw was his moving lips that seemed to form words but the sound of static filled her ears. She gave a blank stare when a certain note she'd read earlier that had been attached to the choker currently trying to kill her!

_It will shock anyone who tries any advancement towards you besides your mate, whether it be physical or mere naughty thoughts. It will help you distinguish between the right guy and the wrong__! But if it __is__ your mate, it'll give __you__ the shock! _

_-Mom, xox._

"Are you okay Lucy? Hello~? Are you there?" Natsu questioned, putting a hand to her forehead, checking for a temperature. The blonde girl nearly moaned at the contact with his skin, thankfully she didn't otherwise explaining would be high on her priorities list.

"It's nothing. Trust me" She laughed it off, making the boy in front of her brush off the sudden change in skin pigment. Her nose inhaled the intoxicating scent of her partner once more making her head spin. Without warning, Lucy brought her hand up to Natsu's cheek and mumbled something along the lines of _soft_. The boy blinked as his face heated up as Lucy merely cocked her head to the side giving a small smile her eyes still dazed and searching his face for..._something. _

"Ne~ Natsu~?" She said in a sing-song voice that embarrassed the pinkette further. He could feel the eyes of his guild locking onto the duo, curiously whilst others were clasping each others hands waiting for the romance scene they expected from the two (Le Girls).

"Uh, yeah?" He recovered, trying his best to keep his cool and openly failing.

"I'm hungry" Lucy stated, her eyes dazed look disappearing, her eyes snapped open as she realised her position with the boy who seemed to be her mate, unknown to him, "Uh, sorry. Can you think of a good place to eat?" Her hand dropped form his face quickly, as she hopped out of her seat and grabbed onto his hand. Natsu's eyes sparked with the word _"eat_._"_

"Of course" The Pinkette said proudly, dragging the currently-in-puberty Temptress out of Fairy Tail, ignoring the looks of disappointment from the girls and the stares of wonder from the guys.  
"Can we hurry? I haven't eaten anything today besides your pancakes" Lucy whined, feeling the hunger growing from her stomach once more, "They were good by the way"

Natsu smiled back at her, "Thanks!"

"I drenched them in honey and-" She had to stop when she felt a slight spark of electricity tickle her neck, reminding her to keep her thoughts PG. It wasn't uncalled for I can assure you, since Lucy had replaced the pancake with Natsu in her mind. Something right there and then told her that this whole _Puberty _thing wasn't gonna be pretty. At least for her.

* * *

**Holla~! Sorry for the late update! It's a little bit short but it's better than nothing right? Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter! :-) ;-P**

**-Kai-chan!**


End file.
